Un día de libertad
by Sany22
Summary: Thomas ha perdido su memoria, de modo que le es imposible saber que cuando tenía diez años, se escapó de su habitación mientras aún estaba en C.R.U.E.L. Y mucho menos podría recordar que mientras investigaba los pasillos desiertos se encontró a dos niños de su misma edad, con quienes formaría un lazo inquebrantable.


Thomas se alejó de su sector. Los guardias lo habían dejado de vigilar hacía tiempo a causa de su comportamiento ejemplar. Entre Teresa y él, ella era la revoltosa. Siempre le contestaba a la gente y el hecho de que fuese extremadamente inteligente y sagaz solo hacía que sus respuestas fuesen aún más hirientes. Sin embargo ella era muy dedicada con el proyecto. Quizás a un más que él.

En esos momentos a su mejor amiga le estaban realizando algunas pruebas de rutina. Era muy común, lo hacían una vez por semana, y por algún motivo esas mismas evaluaciones se las hacían a los demás chicos también. Esos niños y niñas de su edad que estaban separados de Aris, Rachel, Teresa y de él. Thomas los espiaba a menudo cuando jugaban a la pelota. No parecían felices, pero estaban juntos. Y cada vez que él los veía se estaban divirtiendo.

Ese día los hombres que usualmente lo custodiaban, habían decidido reunirse a charlar y a comer. Le dijeron que confiaban en él, que _lo conocían, _y que sabían que se quedaría en su habitación sin crear ningún disturbio. Obviamente Thomas no iba a contradecirlos. Pero apenas se marcharon, el niño de 10 años se escabulló por los pasillos de C.R.U.E.L.

El problema surgió cuando tuvo que traspasar las puertas que se encargaban de separarlo de los demás niños. Se quedó allí parado, exprimiéndose el cerebro en descubrir como haría para lograr pasar, cuando de repente unos médicos que venían charlando muy animosamente aparecieron desde una esquina. Thomas se escondió esperando a que los hombres pasaran por las puertas, y finalmente aprovecho la oportunidad de atravesarlas sin ser visto.

Una vez del otro lado, solo tuvo que guiarse por el sonido característico de la pelota rebotando una y otra vez contra el suelo. Solo caminó por un pasillo, doblo una vez a la izquierda y al fin se encontró en un enorme salón cerrado con un techo vidriado. La luz era tan brillante que Thomas creyó que lo haría llorar. Aun recordaba cuando sus padres lo llevaban al parque para pasear, él amaba sentir el sol en su rostro, y aun lo hacía. Sin embargo los preciosos vidrios en el techo no eran lo único en ese lugar. Además de un aro de básquetbol, había unos cuantos asientos. Nada más. Si no fuera por la hermosa luz solar, el sitio sería bastante deprimente.

-¡Oye tú!

Thomas bajó su mirada desde el las grandes ventanas hasta los dos niños que se encontraban en el medio de la sala. Ambos aparentaban tener su misma edad. El que tenía la pelota en las manos era el más alto de los dos, su cabellos se asemejaban al oro. Probablemente fuese un poco mayor que Thomas. El otro era el que lo había llamado en primer lugar. Tenía rasgos asiáticos, el pelo azabache y una mueca de disgusto al verlo.

-Hola…

Con pasos vacilantes, el niño consentido de la agencia se aproximó a los desconocidos. Por lo general había un grupo muy grandes de niños gritando y riendo mientras se pasaban la pelota. Era extraño que solo hubiese dos.

-¡Hola!

El rubio le sonrió. Thomas sintió un alivio inmediato. Aun quesea uno de los dos era amable, o aparentaba serlo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso no lo reconoces?- El niño asiático lo fulminó con la mirada.- Es uno de esos cuatro niños raros que se pasean escoltados por guardias, creyéndose la gran cosa.

El chico ni siquiera lo había tocado pero Thomas sintió como si le hubiese pegado incontables puñetazos en el estómago… el solo quería jugar, pero obviamente no era bien bienvenido. Quería llorar, se apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza. Tenía que aguantarse. Desde que pequeño le había inculcado esa ridícula idea de que si eras varón no podías llorar. Las niñas eran muy suertudas en ese aspecto. Tragó saliva y con eso también parte de su orgullo y tristeza.

-Lo lamento, no quería molestar. Ya me voy.

Se dio vuelta sintiéndose sumamente abatido. Lo último que esperaba era que el rubio lo detuviese.

-No, no te iras por culpa de este idiota.

Thomas volteó nuevamente enfrentándose con ambos chicos.

-Pero dime. ¿Es cierto?

El mayor de ellos había presionado la pelota contra su pecho con fuerza, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda curiosidad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Formas parte de ese extraño cuarteto?

Asintió. Las ganas de hablar se le habían esfumado.

-_Genial._

-¿Genial? ¿Qué le ves de genial a eso?

-¿Te quieres callar?- El muchacho estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su amigo.- Nunca habíamos hablado con alguno de ellos, perdóname por considerarlo interesante.- En seguida, y en voz baja, casi en un murmuro, el niño de la pelota dijo.- Dios, pareces Gally.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Nada!

_Gally._ Él ya había escuchado ese nombre. Los niños siempre lo gritaban mientras jugaban, y no parecía ser en un tono amistoso.

-Entonces, vamos, cuéntanos, ¿Qué hacen con ustedes?- Hasta ese momento él creía que el rubio era sumamente maduro para su edad, pero la curiosidad que estaba teniendo en esos momentos era propia de un niño.

-Pruebas.- Thomas rogó que su obvia reacción evasiva les hubiese pasado por alto, pero el hecho era que él no estaba autorizado para decir más que eso, ni aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas integrase y ser amigos de esos chicos. Él simplemente no podía hacerlo.-…. La verdad es un poco aburrido. Casi no nos dejan hacer nada además de hablar entre nosotros. Nos cuidan _demasiado._

-¿Así que pruebas, eh? Bueno, entonces no somos tan diferentes…. Como sea. ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo solo…- Se aclaró la garganta nervioso. – Me preguntaba si podía jugar con ustedes.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué nunca antes habías venido a jugar con nosotros?-Preguntó el niño de pelo negro.

-Ya les dije. Ellos son muy sobreprotectores, no nos dejan hacer nada, yo…. Yo tuve que escaparme para estar aquí.

Una risa espasmódica surgió desde el niño engreído.

-De modo que tenemos a un escapista con nosotros.

-Vamos, se más amable con él.

-Si, como no… Oigan, tengo una idea, tú puedes jugar con nosotros pero con una condición.

-¿Y cuál sería?

-Dinos tu nombre.

Thomas sonrió. Eso era fácil. Él estaba preparándose psicológicamente para un desafío más allá de sus posibilidades.

-Mi nombre es Thomas.

-No. No lo es. Queremos tu _verdadero _nombre.

Miró al rubio en busca de ayuda, pero este parecía estar por primera vez de acuerdo con su compañero.

No podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo. Era tonto. Ellos eran tontos…. Por algún motivo una furia había surgido en su interior y pronto se percató que ni siquiera estaba dirigida hacia esos chicos, si no al hecho de que tenía que decir su verdadero nombre en voz alta. _Su nombre._ No el que le habían otorgado al llegar allí, si no el que su madre le había dado. Él que su padre le decía cada vez que lo llamaba. Su nombre.

-Vamos, sabemos que aún lo recuerdas.

-Si… aún.

Esa última palabra lo hirió en lo más profundo. Thomas respiró hondo y se calmó. Finalmente contestó la pregunta en un murmulló, lo que causó que sus acompañantes le pidiesen que lo repitiera en voz más alta y clara.

-Stephen.- Enseguida miró para todos lados, sintiendo como si decir su verdadero nombre iría contra las reglas.

-Lindo nombre niño.- Dijo disimulando una risa el muchacho asiático.

-Un gusto.

-¿Y ustedes como se llaman?

Janson le había hablado sobre ellos pero usualmente se refería al grupo como un conjunto de _sujetos._

-No te diremos nuestros _verdaderos_ nombres.- Le advirtió el niño un poco a la defensiva.- Pero puedes decirme Newt, y ese de allá es Minho. Tenle paciencia.

-Aun no confió en él.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que confiaste en alguien?

Minho se cruzó de brazos enseguida, aparentemente ofendido por el comentario.

-¡Hey, nuevo! ¡Piensa rápido!

Newt le arrojó el balón a Thomas, quien lo atajó enseguida, sorprendido por sus reflejos.

-Bien, ahora tienes que encestarlo allí.- Dijo Newt mientras señalaba un aro de baloncesto colgado en la pared.

Se concentró, cerró un ojo, y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó la pelota. Pero aun después de su preparación, el tiro falló.

-Apesto.

-Si… pero no te sientas mal, es tu primera vez.- Newt tomó el balón del suelo, lo rebotó un par de veces y lo lanzó a la vez que pegaba un pequeño salto. La pelota pasó perfectamente por el aro. Thomas no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto.

-Sí, sí, muy bien, ahora abran paso al experto.

Minho repitió los mismos pasos que su amigo, eh igual que este, logró que el balón entrase con una limpieza increíble en el aro.

-Asombroso.-Dejo escapar Thomas sin querer.

-¡Gracias! Oye, Newt, el chico me está empezando caer bien.

-Thomas, hazte un favor a ti mismo, nunca halagues a este idiota, ya tiene la autoestima demasiado alta y resulta insoportable.

-Qué bueno es que tus amigos te quieran tanto.- Dijo Minho sarcásticamente mientras le pasaba el balón a Thomas nuevamente.

Por algún estúpido motivo, Thomas había estado esperando que Newt o Minho lo llamasen por su verdadero nombre. Creyó que al saberlo, ellos lo utilizarían. No entendía porque se sentía tan desilusionado. Quiso cambiar de tema para no seguirse deprimiendo.

-¿Por qué son tan buenos en esto?- Preguntó mientras tiraba otra vez. Nuevamente no tuvo suerte, aunque en esta oportunidad el balón pasó más cerca del objetivo.

-No es suerte, si no práctica. Nos aburrimos como locos. Esta es una de las únicas cosas que podemos hacer.- Contestó Newt agachándose a recoger la pelota.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?

Thomas se dio cuenta que esa pregunta la tendría que haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

-Como Newt dijo antes, no eres al único al que le hacen pruebas. A nosotros nos llaman de a cuatro para realizarlas, y usualmente se toman su tiempo. Somos impares, de modo que Newt y yo siempre quedamos a lo último.

-Lo mejor para el final.

-No lo dudes.

El rubio arrojó el balón, que nuevamente entró en el aro.

Minho espero hasta que la pelota rodase hasta él. Cuando por fin llegó hasta sus pies, el niño la tomó entre sus manos, pero mientras se estaba preparando para hacer su tiro, Newt se abalanzó sobre él y se la quitó con una rapidez asombrosa. Después de eso todo se volvió un caos muy gracioso para Thomas. Newt comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras rebotaba el balón hasta el aro, mientras Minho lo perseguía indignado. Esos niños no lo dejaban de sorprender. En especial Newt. Sus movimientos eran precisos y rápidos. Sus piernas no paraban de moverse de aquí para allá, y realmente parecía disfrutar correr. Pero Minho le pisaba los talones, también era extremadamente veloz y no daba signos de cansarse en lo absoluto.

-¡Tommy, atrápala!

Newt le arrojó el balón y le gritó que corriese para que Minho no lo alcanzara. Divertido por la situación, Thomas comenzó a correr también hacia el aro, mientras que el niño de pelo azabache lo perseguí para evitar que encestara la pelota. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que descubriera que él mismo era todo un prodigio en el arte de correr y saltar. De verdad la pasaba bien haciendo esa clase de cosas.

Los tres estuvieron riendo y correteando por un buen rato, hasta que Newt decidió irse a sentar a una de las bancas, Thomas lo acompaño porque no quería dejarlo solo. Ambos comenzaron a gritarles variadas cosas a Minho, mientras este trataba de encestar la pelota de diferentes formas. Había una en especial que a Thomas le había hecho mucha gracia. El niño pretendía lograr hacer pasar el balón por el aro con los ojos cerrados. Newt le gritaba indicaciones que supuestamente tendría que ayudarlo a orientarse, pero rápidamente Minho se frustró y le dijo que era pésimo en eso.

-Como quieras, estúpido, hazlo por ti mismo.

El niño siguió con sus excéntricas técnicas mientras Newt comenzó a entablar una conversación con Thomas.

-Tendrías que estar con nosotros. Pareces un buen chico.

-Solo tengo diez años, ellos dicen que tienen planeadas grandes cosas para mí. Quizás después ya no les agrade.

-No digas tonterías. Tú perteneces aquí. Sé que a los demás les caerías muy bien. Bueno, aun quesea a Alby. Él y Minho son mis mejores amigos. Te podrías juntar con nosotros. Te enseñaríamos muchas cosas, como por ejemplo a mejorar tus tiros.

-Newt, no me puedo quedar.- Thomas tenía un gusto agrio en la boca. Sentía que estaba decepcionando a su nuevo amigo y realmente no quería hacerlo.

-Ya sé, ya sé…. Es solo que…. No se.-Newt suspiró. Thomas podía ver el cansancio en los ojos del chico. Entonces entendió el porqué de su supuesta madurez. No solo era su actitud responsable y conciliadora, sino también el dolor en sus ojos. Lo hacía ver mayor. Se tenía que recordar constantemente que el rubio solo tenía un año más que él. Todo eso lo hizo sentir aun peor, Thomas se preguntaba cuanta gente había abandonado a ese niño, cuantas personas lo había desilusionado.-Le caes bien a Minho.- Dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio eh interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. -Puede ser un idiota al principio pero es bueno, y te tienes que considerar afortunado. Usualmente no se encariña con gente nueva.

-Solo nos conocemos hace media hora.-Contesto divertido Thomas.

-¿Y? Yo conozco a muchos de los doctores de aquí hace años y sin embargo los detesto.

-¡Oigan! ¡Miren! ¡Creo que lo conseguí!

Newt y Thomas desviaron su atención hacia Minho. Estaba de espaldas a la pared. El niño tomó aire y luego de unos segundos arrojó el balón sin siquiera mirar a donde tendría que caer. Quizás fue un milagro, tal vez suerte, o probablemente la fuerza de voluntad de Minho, pero la pelota atravesó el aro.

-¡Increíble Minho!

-¡Eso fue asombroso!

La cara del niño se ilumino al comprobar que de verdad lo había logrado. Comenzó a saltar y a gritar de la alegría, pero cuando sus amigos comenzaron a aplaudirlo desde las bancas, no dudo en hacer exageradas reverencias.

Todo era alegría hasta que un hombre apareció por la puerta. Thomas lo conocía, era una de sus médicos, a decir verdad, era el único que le caía bien. Se llamaba Darren Hamilton. Un hombre canadiense, viudo y padre de una niña. Thomas lo respetaba mucho y sabía que no estaría contento de verlo allí.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- El hombre atravesó el salón hasta llegar con Thomas y tomarlo por el brazo.- Te vienes conmigo enseguida.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Respondió un poco asustado ante la reacción del médico.- ¡Adiós chicos!

-¡Nos vemos Tommy!

-¡Cuídate Thomas!

Luego de atravesar las puerta que daban a su sector, el niño se soltó del agarré del Dr. Hamilton.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo el hombre, que al parecer no se había percatado del hecho de que aún seguía aferrado del chico.

-No les harán nada ¿Verdad? Yo me escapé, ellos no tienen la culpa. Por favor dígame que estarán bien. Por favor. Es mi culpa.

-Thomas tranquilo.- Ambos llegaron hasta el cuarto del niño. El doctor saco una tarjeta del bolsillo y la paso por un lente infrarrojo. Enseguida la puerta se abrió. El niño ingreso cabizbajo.

- Oye.- Thomas volteo para ver al hombre.- Me encargare de que los que están detrás de las cámaras no le digan nada de Janson, tengo amigos allí. De modo que no te preocupes por eso ¿De acuerdo?

Él niño asintió.

-Teresa acaba de salir de sus pruebas. ¿Quieres verla?

-No.- Jamás se había negado a ver a su amiga, pero no estaba de ánimo para fingir alegría en ese momento.

-Dios santo, te pareces tanto a mi pequeña.- El susurro del médico vino acompañado con una sonrisa cálida.-Ambos se preocupan demasiado por los demás.

-Hace mucho que no hablabas de tu hija.-Dijo Thomas curioso.

-Es cierto…. Ella estuvo enferma.

-¿Enferma?- Sabía lo que esa palabra significaba. Su padre había estado _enfermo, _y su madre también. Ahora ellos ni siquiera lo reconocerían.

-Gripe.- Se apresuró a decir Hamilton y luego sonrió con felicidad.- Solo un gripe. Ella está bien.

-¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que tu hija sea inmune?

El hombre abrió muy grande sus ojos y volteo para todos lados, luego se acercó al niño y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

-Thomas, quiero que me escuches bien. No puedes decir eso así como así por estos lugares. ¿Está bien? Ni siquiera lo insinúes…. Además, todavía no hay nada confirmado.

-Tiene miedo de que se la quiten…. Doctor, está bien, no diré nada. Puede confiar en mí.

El médico se paró nuevamente y le sonrió al niño.

-Gracias. Si alguien me llegase a quitar a mi pequeña Bren. Estoy seguro que crecerá para ser la chica más dura eh inteligente del planeta, pero ahora es solo una niña, y depende de mí cuidarla.

-¿La podré conocer algún día?

-Quien sabe, quizás alguna vez el destino los cruce. Estoy seguro que serían buenos amigos…. Pero solo eso, ¿eh?- Dijo el doctor imitando burlonamente al típico padre sobreprotector, el niño no pudo evitar sonreír.- Bueno, como sea, nos vemos luego Thomas.

-Adiós doctor.

El hombre dejo al niño solo en el cuarto. Ya era el atardecer cuando Hamilton lo había arrastrado fuera del enorme salón de juego. Estaba sumamente cansado, y recién se daba cuanta en ese momento. Decidió que tomaría una pequeña siesta antes de la cena. Apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada las risas de Newt y Minho inundaron sus pensamientos, y solo entonces Thomas entendió algo. Teresa era su mejor amiga, Aris y Rachel eran buenos con él… pero nada le había parecido suficiente hasta ese día. Porque esos chicos le enseñaron otra forma de ver las cosas y Thomas no podía esperar para verlos de nuevo…. Sin embargo, presentía que pasaría _demasiado _tiempo hasta que eso ocurriese. No importaba lo que Newt pensara, Thomas aún temía que ellos lo fuesen a odiar algún día, y sabía que sus miedos eran bien justificados.

Cerró sus ojos y finalmente pudo dormirse.


End file.
